A Random Congregation
by Nota Lone
Summary: This is just different groupings of alike characers form various thing that I have read. You don't need to know all of the characters. Please R
1. Phychos

**A Random Congregation of Psychos **

This is a random thing I came up with in Social Studies. All the really strange stuff seems to come from social studies…… I hope I don't offend anyone by using the term psycho. I just like the way it sounds. (I also like the sound of the word kumquat. I'm just strange that way.)

_They all got here by falling into plot holes. I own the plot holes. They are mine you idiotic copyright people.

* * *

_

It was an interesting meeting. First, there was Erik, in his black cloak and mask, muttering darkly about Don Juan. There was Dillandu (haven't read this, just SOME people I know are rabid fans coughPhyllisNodreycough) lighting matches and watching them burn. He planned to eventually start burning the furniture, but he could wait. Peeves was tearing things into tiny little pieces, dropping them on everyone else's heads, and laughing maniacally. A girl fell into the room.

"Dang friggin' plot hole!" she hollered.

Erik looked at her. "You don't look very insane….."

The girl narrowed her eyes. "I'm the author. I wrote myself into a fanfic and was voted most insane character. Idiot characters, I'll turn them all into chipmunks………"

"So I have been designated an insane character…" Erik began, twirling his Punjab lasso dangerously. Diliandu stared at it, wondering what it would look like when twirled on fire.

"Yep, now, I thought there were a few more." Suddenly cries of, "Inconceivable!" and, "Where's the rum?" rent the air.

"Oh, here they are now. Erik, Dilly, Peeves, this is CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow and Vizzini."

"DILLY!" Diliandu shrieked indignantly. He began to approach her, his hand on his sword.

"Remember, I am the author. Kill me and you are sent back to your story where you are defeated, your head set on a stick and the rest burned. Or something equally barbaric. Plus, your fan girls call you Dilly-sama."

"I have fan girls?"

"Yep, I'm good friends with one. She thinks lighting things on fire is romantic now. I worry about her."

The author noticed that Erik looked disgruntled and depressed. (Fine, more disgruntled and depressed than usual.) "You've got fan girls too, ya know."

Erik looked at her incredulously. "Do they know what I look like?"

"Yep, not everyone's that shallow ya know. Plus, what other guys are there? Raoul fan girls? I bet the four of them get lonely."

Erik cheered-up a considerable bit. "No one likes Raoul?"

"He's foppish. It bothers me."

Peeves looked up from the sofa he was dismantling. "Do I have fan girls?"

"Not really, but you do have some who aspire to be just like you when they die."

"Oh, ok." He continued to dismantle the sofa."

"Glad you remembered the captain part, now where's the rum?" asked Vizzini (of course it was Sparrow you fools!). Vizzini (the real one) was busy muttering to himself and trying to figure out how he got here, using his 'flawless' process of elimination.

"Okay, it was nice meeting you all, but I have to go to choir. Toodle pip!"

The girl disappeared back through the plot hole.

"Now how do we get back?"

* * *

_Muahahahaha! That was fun. Yes, I know, it made no sense. I just really felt like writing it. Flames will be given to Diliandu, who will then use them for nefarious purposes. Hehehe. The next congregation will be of Merlin-like characters._


	2. Merlinlike Characters

**A Random Congregation of Merlin-like Characters**

Merlin stood behind a podium. "The Random Congregation of Merlin-like characters will now come to order. I am Merlin, wizard and advisor to, most recently, Arthur Pendragon, King of the Britons."

"I am Gandalf the White, wizard of Middle Earth and advisor of all the inhabitance, elves, dwarves, river folk, men and hobbits alike," said a man, much like Merlin, but with a large, shiny stick.

"I am Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I also hand out advice when needed."

"Yoda, I am. Jedi of the Force, I teach. Wise, I am called. But, learning, I am yet."

Dumbledore smiled. "Lemon drop, anyone?" He offered everyone the sweets from his back pocket. "I must say, it's a pleasure meeting you all. Especially you, Merlin, it is always exciting to meet a legend."

Merlin smiled. "Thank-you."

"Symbolic, these lemon drops are. Both sour and sweet, they are. Like this, is the Force."

"And the quest to Mount Doom."

"Mount Doom, sounds like somewhere Voldemort would reside," responded Dumbledore, his wise eyes smiling.

"Evil did once reside there. Sauron and his puppet Sauroman were defeated in the Battle of Black Gate, the ruse and deciding encounter."

"I must say, I envy you Dumbledore. Teaching children must be easier than teaching kings. Power corrupts, and swiftly so."

"Ah, but you do not teach the children of your enemies. Thou, I believe you have taught your principal foe, as have I."

"I was good friends with my adversary, until he turned to Sauron."

"Taught young Skywalker the force, I did. Pained and angered, he was. To the dark side of the Force, he crossed. Sorry, I am."

The author watched with increasing boredom. "Next time, the congregation will be less…stable."

_Giggle. That was fun and rather low key. Next-up: A Random Congregation of Fops. You know it's gonna be good. Then, A Random Congregation of Angsty Characters._


	3. Fops

**A Random Congregation of Fops**

_I return from my jaunt! Here's the fops, in all their foppish glory!_

Disclaimer: "If my life is for rent, and I don't learn to buy. I desire nothing more than I get, 'cause nothing I have is truly mine."-Dido

* * *

They were all rather confused, less then amazingly, being that they were fops. A _particularly_ bright one cried out. "Iocane powder, I'll bet my life on it!"

"Ah Humperdink, I see you made it, unfortunately," observed the rather sarcastic omnipotent voice that is/was/will be the author.

Raoul stared at the space next to him. "But…Christine was here. And then she wasn't. Why isn't she here? Where are my servants? Where's my collection of pretty, shiny things? Are guys not supposed to wear make-up? I'm so confused."

Dear Willard fared no better. "Where's Elizabeth? Where's Jack? Please don't leave me." He was reduced to sobs. "Everyone leaves and then dies. STOP LEAVING AND DYING!"

The omnipresent (I'm quite omni) author felt bad. He was, after all, not a bad fop. Heck, he even swash-buckled. She sent him home. She already had Legolas there. Of course, there needed to be another fop……

"Where's Timmy? Where's Wanda? Ohh, shiny things." Cosmo proceded to zone out. (His name's Cosmo for crying out fop. He is a likeable fop though…)

"Ehem, you are gathered here because you are fops, and most of you annoy me. Feel free to fop amongst yourselves."

Legolas squinted. "Mine Elven eyes see scented soap somewhere in China. I have the urge to walk upon newly-fallen snow in my strange, Elven manner and cry 'alas'."

Raoul continued to stare at the Christine-less space next to him. He gasped. "I must have been THE POTATO OF THE OPERA!"

"It's Phantom you foppish twit." Erg, he annoys me.

"I must rescue Christine from……not being with me!" He proceeded to charge out the window. Which was right next to an open door. To the fop-mobile, away!

Cosmo struck-up a rather one-sided conversation with his new-found lucky penny.

"Memo to self: make next congregation both unstable and _slightly_ sane."

* * *

_Heh, this is good exercise for staying in character. Feel free to borrow the idea, just give me some credit, kay?_

_**TrisakAminawn:** Hehehe, yay dismantling sofas! Raoul is fop personified, is he not? Thank you, thou art my first reviewer that I do not see at lunch. :)_


	4. I Dont Feel Like Titleing

_Disclaimer: I own an awesome notebook so, NEAH!_

Our beloved authoress stared brightly at a random spot on the wall. The Random Congregation of People Who Rock but Scare Me (RCoPWRbSM) shifted once more. (Simultaneously, actually. There's an interesting story behind it, involving Vogon poetry, but we won't get into it.) The RCoPWRbSM includes Stanton, Dilandu, Count Dracula, Erik (the Phantom of the Opera), Jack (the monkey), and the Generic Guy form the Dilbert comics. Of course, the Generic Guy was wacked by Dilbert's mother's assassin, so he doesn't exactly count.

Dracula growled a bit (most likely from being a demon dog last night) and then hollered, "Are you doing to DO something, mortal child?"

The authoress regarded him with a slightly less than sane smile. "Perhaps, I've been working on going insane. I have to first decide whether or not it's the insane thing to do."

Stanton rolled his eyes. "Any particular reason you were going insane?"

"Why, to figure stuff out. For instance, I know the secret to flying."

"And what would that be?"

"Hit the ground and miss," she stated, as if it were the simplest thing in the world (and it was close).

Suddenly, tikitikirevenge stood in the doorway, riding on a kangaroo like the rest of the stereotypes.

"Hello, sorry I'm late. I nearly got beaten-up by Yoshi," he drawled, boring everyone to tears.

Our authoress, of course, was as insane as ever, "Why hello! Did I make you boring enough?"

Tikitikirevenge (Ralf for short, no his name is not Ralf, but it sounds like a good name to call someone when you're mad) yawned. "I guess."

Erik rolled his eyes. "And they think I'm mad."

"Mad? I scoff," and she did. "One can only be mad if they qualify. One can only qualify if they pass my three qualifications."

Stanton, rather laid back after he assessed that no one here was a threat, rolled his eyes.

"And they qualifications would be?" growled Diliandu.

Had our beloved authoress been completely lucid, she would have noticed the annoyed insanity in his eyes. Alas, having a not so sane glint in her own, she did not notice.

"Firstly, you must have used a lollypop or other sweet as a weapon. Secondly, you must have acted upon the sudden urge to give an evil laugh either walking down the hall or in choir. Lastly, you must have numerous strange nicknames and the urge to give everything a nickname. Even your pen." She checked her watch.

"Oops! Gotta go change for the Freshman Dance. Toodles dahlings, I lave you all!"

Ralf blinked twice and muttered, "Well that was anti-climatic," in a voice so devoid of interest that it made Eeyore sound like a skipping schoolgirl. Which he is not. Donkeys do not, on principal, skip.

What are you still reading for? Do you want me to say, "The End"? Well, I won't I plan to write another chappie. And some review replies. Of course, it is the end of the congregation so,

**_The End of Congregation_**

Happy now?

Review Replies:

**Piscean Wisdom**: Continuing, though it took me forever. Heh. Feel free to 'borrow'!

**TrisakAminawn**: My friend has a slight obsession with Bloom. :) And, if it makes them happy, guys should wear make-up. Guys should have to dress-up. Bring back frilly collars! Muahahaha.

**Phyllis Nodrey:** S.S. with you this year! Glad beyond belief!

**Maidenhair:** Glad that you liked it! I'm coming around on the Raoul issue… He was in the navy/cavalry/army/whatever it was… Meh. Stupid multi-dimensional characters.

**Moreen Cafell**: Where'd ya go? Haven't seen you in a while…

**tikitikirevenge:** Not a chap. smacks you with a glove Did you like your cameo? I killed the plot because it irked me…

**MuggleBuddy:** Thanks!

**Jessica L'Rynn**: Good idea, I think I'll use that… And I really should re-write the fops chappie…

**Syen**: Glad you like it.

**silverfingers**: Hats are good. I like hats. Trying to get Discworld, but it's not at my library… I read other books by Pratchett though…

**leann2712**: Vizzini is from the Princess Bride. Watch the movie or read the book. They are awesome. Dil is from Escaflone (manga, no idea how to spell it).


End file.
